In the case of the physical taking of apparatus, various alarms, such as are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,618,065 and 3,643,250 have been developed to prevent theft of portable apparatus. The word "portable" being used in the sense of a device such as a typewriter which can be picked up and carried away. Further, alarm systems have been developed to indicate the interruption of power and such a device is described in the Radio Amateurs Journal, February 1977, Vol. 3, No. 2, page 47 wherein light-sensitive members are incorporated in a power cord such that when the power goes off an alarm is sounded.
There is a need in the art from a manufacturing approach to improve the security of apparatus such that either the motivation for tampering or theft will be reduced or the notice that the apparatus has been stolen or tampered with will be enhanced.